alone for once
by aleushadrake
Summary: mordecai any maya so rarely get a chance to talk, but with everyone else sleeping, thats sort of alone isn't it?


These two.

They are never alone together, not ever given a chance to know each other more personally.

But he finds that when he sets his gaze on her, here vivid eyes lock on his own. But here and now they find themselves with a sort of privacy, more likely the only sort they will get.

The others are sleeping but not far away, only just across the room.

Mordecai lays down beside her not really sure why it seemed somehow appropriate, the action makes him nervous. Instead of pushing him away, Maya lays her head on his shoulder all the while with a sheepish smile.

It's contagious, in the back of his mind he wonders if his reflected smile is odd. His smile is accompanied by a small laugh, he watches her face bloom bright red.

She likes it, the way he laughs.

The way he smiles.

Loves the sound of his voice.

At first there are empty words carefully whispered back and forth.

Sounds to test the waters.

He loves the way she lays her hand on his bare chest, idly running her fingers over various jagged scars.

The sensation leaves shivers racing up his spine.

Mordecai reaches down and slips her hand from his chest into his own, she splays her fingers open with her palm flat against his. The difference is stunning, his skin is deeply tanned and weather worn. Her hand against his is milky white and soft as suede. The tips of her fingers barely reach the upper knuckles of his long spidery fingers, he gently closes his hands over hers. She slips her fingers between his and lets them rest there. Maya finds herself smiling with warmth at the image of their hands twined together like this. He lets their clasped hands rest against his chest, she shifts onto her side to look at his face.

A small scar dashed over his eye, crows feet beside both. Wrinkles here and there, laugh lines beside his mouth. The color of his hair, fading black with silver arrows flecked through. The narrow bridge of his slightly curved nose and the way it flows down to a neat little point. His lips are full, although somewhat chapped and curved into a light smile. His eyes seem so focused they almost glow, a dark vivid shade of green that's been haunting her dreams.

Her gaze lingers for a while on his lips, curiously she lifts her hand from his and caresses his lower lip with the tip of her index and middle finger. She smiles at the texture, more so when he places his hand on her wrist keeping her hand there. He kisses her fingertips, her palms down her wrist. She allows her body to move as he pulls he closer to kiss more of the exposed flesh of her arm until she is laying on his chest feeling his hands in her hair.

Her eyes seem glow in the world of color he cannot see, like crystalline orbs of the oceans depths. As he focuses on her eyes he loves the feeling of her hair, like thin strands of spun silk. Her body so warm and so light over his, small hands set on his shoulders while he gently pulls her down to him.

Their lips meet, their eyes close slowly and she can feel her hear beating like that of a hummingbird. His tongue flicks across her lower lip, she returns the motion and finds him exploring her mouth. She can't help the sound she makes. It's new, she's unsure quite what to do, so simply does what feels good. Her tongue slides over his and so suddenly it feels like the world shifts around her. She slides her arms over his shoulders, when she feels his weight settle on top of her. Why doesn't it bother her when his hips settle between her thighs, the only thing separating them a tin layer of fabric? His hand returns to her hair, gently running his fingers through. His other hand slides beneath her arm down her sides til it pauses to grope at her hip.

He loves the way she huffs when his hands grip her soft flesh. He pulls away just long enough to push himself up on his forearms and look at her. The tangled blue lines that run down her body shimmer in the dim lighting, he reaches over and runs his fingers over the markings on her belly. His hand slides upward til it meets the small loose tank top that blocks her breasts from his view. Rather than go any higher he allows his fingers to slide back and forth over a small section of the marking. Its smooth rather than soft, incredibly smooth, so much like scar tissue. Cold unlike the rest of her, his fingers flow down til they crash against the hem of her panties. Ever so slowly he brings his fingers back up, loving the way it causes her to arch up. Her lips part soundlessly when she feels his touch slide under her tank top, she looks at him with hooded eyes and wonders what he feels like.

Her hands slip off his shoulders, flowing down his chest where she touches his nipples. It was unexpected, she smiles at the little huff he makes. Her hands flow down and up til she holds him by his sides then slips her arms around to his back.

Their lips meet again, their kiss eager and passionate while their hands wander each other. Her legs wrap around his waist and once again she gets a small noise from him, so much heat pressed against his groin. So soft.

Her hands under his shoulder blades, they slide around him, up his chest, his neck and into his thick hair. Hands in his hair and heated softness against him, he can't help but roll his hips against her. The sound he earns is beautiful, he swallows the noise as he kisses her. His hips keep rolling til she can't focus on his lips, across the room someone grunts and rolls in their bed.

This sound isn't for them, so he places one hand over her mouth and with the other grips behind her knee and hooks it over his elbow, pressing his hand against the bed.

He finds himself biting his lip to keep from moaning while she grips his hair, pulling while his hips keep going. A dampness seeps into the fabric that separates them, he can feel the way her thighs tremble and quiver. He's breathing too loudly and can't seem to quiet himself, he's already struggling to stifle his own moans and hers.

Such a strange thing, should this feel so good? She doesn't know, she only knows the jolts of pleasure that rack her body as his hidden arousal rocks against her. Pressing between her lower lips and continuously sliding over that little pearl that seems to be dripping with something. With slight embarrassment she turns her head for him to move his hand from her mouth. Her whisper is huffed and not really all that quiet.

"Stop I can't- I'm gonna..oh-hh..."

She bites her lip to shut herself up.

"Gonna what?"

He grins when he realizes what she's trying to say.

"Does it feel like you're gonna piss?"

She looks at him confused as he only slows his motions, now grinning widely.

"Uh uh uh yea uh..."

"You're not, it's okay."

He resumes his earlier pace, loving the way she can't stop herself from making those sounds he refuses to share. Her head slams back and suddenly she can't help the way her hips sway desperate to increase the feeling. So unexpected he winds up with his face pressed against her neck biting the strap of her shirt. Her eyes are shut tightly but suddenly her whole body is far too warm and colors explode under her eyelids. She doesn't even realize how loudly she announces her climax, with her hands tightly pulling his hair, her back arched upward and her head pressed far back against the pillow. Just a few more strokes before he follows her over the edge and finds himself swimming in a kind of euphoria.

After a while he simply lays on top of her panting with her, eventually he rolls off of her and pulls her onto his shoulder.

"I didn't plan this I swear."

Mordecai feels her shoulders shake as she tries not to laugh.

"I don't care."

The responding kiss lasts only a few seconds before Mordecai feels a rather heavy pillow slam into the side of his face.

"Oi?!"

Axton's voice calls out in the dark

"Quit it already! YOU'RE DONE! Now go to sleep dammit!"

Mordecai looks at Maya who's eyes are clenched shut and tearing up at the corners, a loud snort gives away her laughter. It's contagious, they both lay together laughing with their hands over their mouths. On the other side of the room Axton is wishing he had his pillow to press over his ear.


End file.
